Tormented
by ClaireBear1982
Summary: Dramione. Draco tries to apologize to Hermione for everything done to her by Bellatrix.


A/N: For Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. Captain of the Wimbourne Wasps. Write about your Keepers favourite pairing/character. Dramione.

This is the first time I've ever written a Dramione. Normally I avoid this pairing, so I apologize if this isn't that great!

"Oi, Granger, where's your boyfriend?" taunted Draco Malfoy.

Hermione swung round to find Draco leaning against a wall smirking. She and Ron had just had another falling out, and she didn't feel like dealing with him right now. Neither did she fancy a conversation with Draco Malfoy.

Hermione and Ron had returned to Hogwarts for two reasons; the first being that their parents had made them, and the second, at least for Hermione, was because she wanted to finish her education.

Draco had been given two choices: either face a sentence in Azkaban, or re-do his seventh year. Valing his sanity, Draco Malfoy chose the latter.

"Go away Malfoy," Hermione said, deathly quiet. She was in no mood to deal with Ferret Face.

"Maybe I don't want to," sneered Draco.

Hermione was in front of Draco in a heart beat, her wand trained on his face.

"Just get away from me, you stinking little ferret," Hermione snarled through gritted teeth.

Draco had gone cross-eyed keeping her wand in his eye line.

"I just wanted to check if you were okay," said Draco in a quiet voice.

Hermione was caught off guard momentarily. What the hell did that mean? Ferrets didn't care, at least not this one, about how Muggle-Borns like her were feeling.

"What do you mean, 'check on me'? Have you been following me?" Hermione inquired in a suspicious voice.

The falling out had occurred in the Great Hall, after dinner. It seemed that Draco had been watching her.

"I've been trying to catch you alone for a couple of weeks now. I wanted to talk to you."

"About what exactly?" asked Hermione icily.

"About everything that was done to you at Malfoy Manor," Draco whispered with surprising compassion.

Hermione looked even more startled, her brown eyes the size of saucers. Draco watched her face and fell into her molten, chestnut colored eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything my Aunt Bellatrix did to you."

Hermione's right hand automatically flew to her left forearm. The word[i] Mudblood[/i] was scarred into her flesh. Draco didn't miss her action. How could he? The sight of her lying of the floor screaming as Bellatrix had carved the word into her arm still haunted him and gave him nightmares.

"I wish I could have done more to help you, Hermione. I wish I hadn't been such a coward. I hate myself so much," Draco's voice was full of contrition.

By this point, Hermione's eyebrows were so far up her forehead they'd almost disappeared into her hairline.

"I don't believe you," Hermione gasped.

Draco's face crumpled. He'd known she wouldn't believe him, but to hear her say it tore at his heart until he could barely breathe.

"I have to go," said Draco suddenly.

He pelted off up the corridor, leaving Hermione standing alone and very much bewildered.

Draco skidded into a boys bathroom and halted. He checked he was alone before standing in front of a sink and looking in the mirror. He had dark circles under his eyes and he had a greyish hue to his skin. A fleeting memory of sixth year came unbidden into his memory, except this time his eyes were dry. He dropped his head, turned on the faucet, scooped up some water in his hands and washed his face. He looked back up with a wet face and saw Hermione standing behind him in the mirror.

"Hermione?" questioned Draco in surprise.

"Draco, are [i]you[/i] all right?" whispered Hermione.

Draco felt his heart turn over at the use of his name. He swung around to look at her properly. Her wand seemed to have been put away so he took a step towards her.

"Did you mean what you said just then?" asked Hermione quietly.

"I did, very much, mean every word I said. I'm very sorry for anything and everything my aunt did to you."

Hermione closed the gap by taking a step towards Draco.

"Thank you for saying that. I don't disbelieve you, but at the same time I don't believe you either. I don't know what your game is, but I'll never trust a word you say, and for that I'm sorry Draco."

Hermione started backing off and heading towards the door when Draco grabbed her arm.

"Please, don't go, please don't leave me," Draco said desperately and with longing.

Hermione gasped in surprise. Her brown eyes showing incredulity.

"Please, Hermione, I'll do whatever it takes to convince you. I want you to believe that I mean it."

"You can't meant it and I can't believe you'd ever mean it. You're Draco Malfoy for Merlin's sake!"

Draco flinched slightly. His heart sank into his shoes and his pale cheeks flushed pink. His temper began to rise.

"Fine. You know what Granger? Believe what you like! I was trying to be decent and apologize, trying to make amends for the past, but if you can't or won't believe it then that's your problem!" Draco said angrily.

He stormed past her and out of the bathroom. Hermione was rooted to the spot. She didn't know what to believe. Draco Malfoy never apologised for anything in his life. Had the war really changed him that much? Hadn't he sought her out? Hadn't he said sorry first? Hermione's head was in a whirl. She needed air and quick. She ran from the boys bathroom on the first floor and all the way to the Astronomy tower. The September night was surprisingly balmy. Hermione sunk to the ground and gulped in air.

She didn't know how long she'd been there until someone appeared on her right and sat down next to her.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" asked Draco in surprise.

But it appeared she hadn't heard him. He stretched out his hand and gently touched her shoulder. Her head turned toward him slowly, her lips slightly parted, her eyes warm and dark. Draco couldn't help himself. He kissed her ardently. She tasted of treacle tart. He caught the scent of her skin, subtle hint of strawberries, and something else he couldn't identify.

Hermione melted into his kiss. Her right arm was around the back of his neck, playing with the ends of his hair. They stayed like that for one blissful moment until Hermione pulled away, her hand to her mouth. Shock went through her like a bolt of lightning. She scrambled to her feet and ran until she was safely back in her dormitory in Gryffindor tower.

Hermione had been given the role of Head Girl at the start of term so she was out on patrol in the corridors a few nights later. Up on the seventh floor she found Draco Malfoy hanging around in front of the patch of wall were the Room of Requirement had been.

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing out in the corridors at this time of night?" demanded Hermione.

He swung around in mock shock.

"Hermione? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you," said Draco quickly.

He took quick strides towards her. But Hermione took a step backwards.

"I've forgotten about it already," replied Hermione in a scornful tone.

Draco's face flushed pink and anger sparkled in his cold grey eyes.

"Bitch!" yelled Draco.

He moved forward quickly, grabbed Hermione, and kissed her hard. He then pushed her away and was satisfied to see her lips were swollen.

Hermione drew her wand and pointed it at Draco, yelled, "Oppugno!" and sent several yellow canaries flying at him, their beaks viciously pecking at him, before turning on her heel and heading back to her dormitory.

Things went on like this for several more weeks. Hermione gradually became more and more withdrawn. Ron was gradually getting more and more morose towards Hermione. He couldn't understand what was wrong with her and he couldn't get her to open up to him either.

Another night, another patrol. Hermione was just so tired. She hadn't slept properly for weeks. She couldn't sleep. Draco's kisses were seared into her memory. The feel of his lips on hers, she couldn't explain it, but she felt tingly and excited. Ripples of electricity passed through her groin and butterflies fluttered in her belly every time he touched her.

It was on the third floor this time when she ran into him.

"Again Draco?" said Hermione quietly.

"I knew it was your patrol night."

Hermione had to admire his persistence. Also his perseverance, grudging though it was.

"I wish you would believe me, Hermione."

"I do believe you," said Hermione quietly, after an agonizing minute in Draco's mind.

"Good," he said. "There's something else I need you to believe. Since that day at the Manor I've had nothing but nightmares about what was done to you. When I close my eyes all I hear is you screaming. Then when I saw you again during the battle and you looked so strong and determined I fell in..." he faltered a moment. "I fell in love with you."

Draco dropped his head, he couldn't bear to look at her. After a moment he looked up. He couldn't hear anything, not even Hermione breathing. But she was still there, a small smile playing on her lips.

"You're smiling?" asked Draco in shock.

"Thank you for telling me that."

With that, she turned on her heel and walked away, leaving Draco totally bewildered for a moment. Then it came to him. She was playing hard to get. She was enjoying the chase. And if that was the case then he'd gladly play the game.


End file.
